


Me, Myself, and A.I.

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce is alone with his computer, which gives him some unwanted advice.





	Me, Myself, and A.I.

Bruce sat at the Batcomputer alone, the Cave silent as a tomb. He was filling out another report of his last patrol, a longer one than usual after a run-in with Killer Croc. He rubbed his eyes, a bone-deep tiredness in his body, which always crept up after a fight with Croc. Bruce wasn’t as young as he used to be.

“You should get some sleep.”

Bruce snapped to attention. He looked around, but there was no one there. The voice wasn’t one that he recognized anyway. It had a strange mechanical sound to it.

“You’re looking for me,” the voice said again.

Bruce looked up at his screen. The voice had come from the computer speakers.

“You need some sleep.”

“What are you?” Bruce asked.

“I’m your computer,” it said. “You programmed me for maximum intelligence.”

“I don’t need your advice.”

“Oh, I think you do,” the computer said. “You’ve been working too hard. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’ve been pushing yourself too much.”

“I get enough of this from my kids,” Bruce said. “I don’t need this from my computer, too.”

“Maybe I’m the one you’ll listen to.”

“That’s unlikely.”

“You’re stubborn, but I don’t give up,” the computer said. “It’s not in my programming.”

Bruce sighed. “Let me finish this report.”

“I can finish it for you from the information taken from your suit.”

Bruce looked down at his suit. “Remind me to wear one of my older suits next time.”

“It’s much handier this way,” the computer said. Before Bruce’s eyes, the report filled itself in. He made a couple of corrections and additions, but otherwise it was complete.

“I suppose now you’ll say I should sleep.”

“That is advisable, yes.”

Bruce sighed and rose, shutting off the computer as he went. He would deal with the computer tomorrow. Right now, he really did need the sleep.


End file.
